TLK:Akachi's Story
by Wolv3s17
Summary: A young 17-year old boy is whisked away from a Seal camp to the jungle where Simba grew up, now in cub form, he.and his father are heading to the Pride Lands. This...is Akachi's Story.


**A/N:This is my first fanfic of all time, I'm both excited and terrified at the same time. This is basically a author insert, with me being the main character Andrew/Akachi (pronounced A-kah-chi). Your probably tired of my rambling so without further ado...**

**(First Person POV)**

My name is Andrew Prince, or rather it used to be. I had been like most kids my age, trying to pass high school while balancing a job. I guess you could say I was average you could say. I was about five nine and weighed around a hundred and seventy six. I had black hair, from what people have told me is that my eyes are my most telling trait. No I'm not a rainbow colored eyes or whatever, no they were a simple grey, but the lightness and color of them normally gave people goosebumps. Uh anywho what else? Um, I lost my parents and 3 of 4 of my siblings at age 10, car crash. My brother, Luke, and I were raised by my Grandfather Harrison, though he always made us call him Sir. He was a former Navy Seal, and still worked with them occasionally. My brother Luke, ran away when he was 10 and I was 12, pretty young.

It was the summer and my Grandfather got to working with the Seals again and decided to take me with him. To show me the "real tough love", your telling me that making your granchild run 5 miles at age 11 is not?! But I decided to go with him, we were going to Northern Tanzania.

(**Present)**

I woke up and dragged my hand over my face, getting up at 4 in the morning wasn't exactly my cup of tea. "Drew get your ass up. You been asleep long enough," said my grandfather, sticking his head in the door. "Yes Sir," I said before pulling the covers off of me and heading to the bathroom. After dealing with the call of nature, I washed my face and looked up in the mirror. I looked at the scar over my right eyebrow and the one over the left side of my lips, I looked at my bed hair, that straggled down ending right above my eyes.

For a moment, I could have sworn that I saw a lion cub with a black mohawk type mane and grey eyes, along with a scar over his right eyebrow and another over the left side of his lips. I blinked and it was gone. I shook my head and grabbed a towel, drying my face. "Stupid grandpa making me get up at 4 in the morning for no reason at all," I muttered. I began walking back to my bedroom to get some jeans on when a breeze blew through, giving me the shivers. "Akachi," whispered someone softly. I jerked around and saw nobody there, I shrugged and continued walking towards my room.

Suddenly I felt extremely dizzy, I grabbed onto the doorframe with one hand and held my head with my other. My head was absolutely pounding right now, I stumbled towards my bed. Only to trip and fall over nothing, I groaned and curled in a ball. My head was pounding, not only that but it sounded like drums.

I opened my eyes only to see...grass? And not just any grass, I mean full blown African Savannah type grass. I frowned, my headache has suddenly disappeared and I am in the Savannah. _Okay definitely dreaming,_ I thought. Suddenly I heard grass crunching behind me, I jerked around while trying to stand, only to fall on my rear. I frowned, _Why do my legs feel so weird_? I looked down and instead of white skin, I saw a cream colored fur with a paw. My jaw dropped to the ground as I looked at it, moving it side to side. Now I suddenly was a lion cub? Suddenly someone chuckled behind me, "You act as if you've never seen your paw before Akachi," said a deep but also calming voice. I turned to see a full grown male lion staring down at me, my mind was screaming for me to run (because I was a bit of a animal nut and knew males ate cubs). But my body stayed put,as if I somehow subconsciously knew he wasn't going to hurt me.

"Son? Are you alright," he asked with a frown forming on his face, he had a blonde mane with blue eyes. "Y-yeah D-dad I'm fine," I stuttered out, disgusted with how high my voice was again. "You sure," he asked. I nodded and even flashed a smile, "Okay. Dinner's ready, I got zebra. Your favorite," he said turning and walking away. I look down at my legs, _Oh great now I gotta learn how to walk in this body!_ I put my front legs up and then my back, I tentatively step forward expecting to fall. Only it felt, well natural to walk this way. I followed, my apparent father and saw a zebra laying on its side with its throat ripped out. My mind was repulsed by the sight and the thought of having to eat this, but my bond had different ideas, heck I was practically drooling at the sight and smell of the fresh kill.

As I'm eating, memories that aren't mine flood my brain, one's of me and my lion dad playing, him teaching me how to pounce, him showing me how to climb a tree in case of rogues or hyenas. I at least knew that my name was Akachi, from all of these memories, and that my father's name was Mheetu. I hear a chuckle, "Your gonna end up like a hippo if you keep eating like that," said Mheetu. I looked down and see the entire area I had been eating on was down to the bone. I grinned weakly, now feeling queasy. "Here go lay by the log," said Mheetu pointing to a log on the ground, "While I finish eating. Then we can go stargazing, tell a story or whatever you want to do. Okay?" I nodded and quickly turned away, not wanting him to see my tears. It had been years since I actually had a dad and could feel the love coming off him.

I curled up against the log and waited, after a few minutes I could see my dad walking towards me. "Okay so what do you wanna do," he asked. "Can you tell me how you and mom met again," I asked, no control over my mouth. However Mheetu smiled, "Okay. So I was now a rogue after being chased out of the Pride Lands by the hyenas. So I travel across this desert, nearly dying in the process...," as he continued I recited along with him. How he met her, a rogue herself, her bold, spunky, yet also loving attitude. How the two literally fought off a pride of lion's. Though I never had heard this in person,.I still knew it by heart. Before he was done, I had drifted off to sleep.


End file.
